With the widespread use of cellular telephones (cell phones) and smart phones, there is a need to provide on demand services to cell phone users via communications stations linked to the user's cell phones and telecommunications enabled devices. Oftentimes, users will speak on cell phones (enabled devices) and sometimes there is a need for on demand services that are not customarily provided by the telecommunications network, carriers or other service providers. The present invention fulfils this need to provide on demand services, in real time, without delay or substantial inconvenience to the users. A nominal user enrollment process enables these on demand services.
Prior art systems describe various recording platforms and methods for voice communications. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,987 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,879 to Schwartz; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,044 to Schwartz. U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,841 to Byers discloses a method for providing a phone conversation recording system. This system verifies the identity of the telephone number of the calling party, sometimes referred to herein as a first communicating party, and establishes a communication with the called party, sometimes referred to herein as the second communicating party, records the voice communication and maintains a protected web based platform for accessing the stored audio file, deleting it, downloading it, as well as transmitting, via email and a URL (Uniform Resource Link), a communication to the communicating party to permit access to the audio file. Further, the email contains authentication information established by the calling or first communicating party. Byers also discloses a server hosting service and a website for carrying out the same. U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0306981 to Cromack discloses a method and a system for enhancing a conversation.